The Hungry Deads
by Azleren
Summary: Katniss n'aurait jamais pensé vivre un jour quelque-chose de pire que les Hunger Games. Pourtant, la perspective de se faire dévorer vivante ne lui semble pas plus douce. Et si les Hunger Gmes prenaient fin suite à une invasion zombie fulgurante de tout Panem?
1. Chapter 1

Alors. Je sais que ceci est un crossover, MAIS - personne ne recherche de crossover, et spécialement pas entre Hunger Games et The Walking Dead. Je ne dis pas que vous n'en lisez pas d'habitude, juste que si je ne poste pas ici personne ne tombera jamais sur cette fiction. So, je poste ici. Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit gênant de ne pas regarder TWD pour lire cette fiction. Lecture!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Katniss**

Au dernier moment, Katniss se camoufla sous le buisson que lui avait indiqué Rue. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Cato la repère. Mais elle avait réussi, elle avait détruit les provisions des carrières.

Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur de faire un bruit risquant d'attirer leur attention. Katniss avait mal globalement partout, mais l'explosion semblait surtout lui avoir fait perdre l'usage de ses oreilles. Cela allait peut-être s'arranger, mais le sang s'écoulant de la gauche n'était pas de bonne augure.

Elle se mit à prier pour que la nuit arrive rapidement, afin de pouvoir déguerpir de sa cachette furtivement pour retrouver son alliée. Mais il ne devait être qu'autour de midi, et Katniss se dit qu'elle gagnerait à dormir pour optimiser ce temps d'attente.

Elle entreprit de se recouvrir d'une couverture de feuilles et d'épines, puis s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil déclinait derrière les arbres et l'obscurité gagnait du terrain. Elle enfila ses lunettes à vision nocturne et scruta le campement des tributs à leur recherche. Personne. Ils devaient tous être en train d'arpenter les bois pour tenter de lui mettre la main dessus.

Katniss espéra que Rue avait réussi à atteindre leur point de ralliement et était en sécurité perchée en haut d'un arbre, à l'abri des carrières.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait recouvré l'ouïe du côté droit, mais que son oreille gauche restait insensible aux feuilles qu'elle froissait à son orée ou aux sons de la forêt. Elle se leva finalement et marcha quelques temps en direction du lieu de rendez-vous avant d'entendre un cri.

« Katniss ! »

C'était Rue. Katniss se mit à courir en direction de l'appel.

« Katniss ! »

Katniss courait.

« Katniss ! »

Soudainement, tout s'éteignit. La faible lueur de la lune et les vestiges des rayons du soleil s'évanouirent et laissèrent place à des néons sur un immense plafond de ciment.

Même pour son oreille droite, plus de bruits de la forêt. En fait, plus de forêt. Des structures d'arbres synthétiques, mais plus d'hologrammes, plus de feuilles.

Et Rue qui avait cessé de crier.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Glenn**

Glenn n'avait jamais eu l'étoffe d'un rebelle. Né au district 6, fils unique entraîné pour devenir pilote comme son père, il n'était pas du genre à faire des vagues.

Pourtant, coincé derrière cette vitre devant un panneau de commandes, il s'apprêtait à s'opposer à ce qui devait être la loi la plus importante du système. Il allait arrêter les Hunger Games.

De toute manière, il mourrait probablement avant que l'on puisse l'accuser de trahison. Et puis il doutait que les gens du Capitole aient le temps ou la possibilité de s'inquiéter des Jeux, avec tout ce qu'ils subissaient dernièrement.

Glenn n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder tous ces gamins mourir sans agir. Cette comédie avait perdu son sens avec la chute du Capitole, du moins si elle en avait jamais eu un.

Il observa les écrans verts de forêt une dernière fois, et appuya sur le bouton. Tout les écrans s'assombrirent simultanément vers un gris uniforme, affichant les visages choqués des 8 tributs restant. C'était fini.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Rue**

Rue n'en crut pas sa chance lorsque la forêt disparut. L'arène qui s'effaçait ? Qui dans tout Panem pouvait se vanter d'avoir été sauvé par un miracle aussi inconcevable ? Probablement personne, jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rue n'était pas prête de gâcher cette opportunité. Se remettant rapidement de sa surprise, elle profita de l'hébétude de son agresseur pour filer. Elle courait mais ne doutais pas qu'il la suivrait bientôt et finirait par la rattraper.

Elle dût combattre son instinct lui dictant de se cacher en haut d'un arbre, faute d'arbre, mais atteint le point de ralliement qu'elle et Katniss avaient défini. Il se trouvait au bord de la rivière, sauf que la rivière n'était plus qu'une tranchée d'argile humide. L'eau avait sûrement été coupée en même temps que tout le reste.

Elle s'allongea dans la terre pour se mettre à l'abri. Le garçon du 1 avait moins de chances de venir la chercher ici.

Rue ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : ce n'était pas fini.

* * *

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Deuxième chapitre huhuhu. Je m'excuse d'avance pour toutes éventuelles erreurs, je me suis faite opérer hier des dents de sagesse et l'on m'a bien précisé que je risquais de manquer de concentration. Si je n'ai pas le droit de conduire un vélo, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer écrire un chapitre parfait. Sorry!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Marvel (tribut masculin du district 1)**

Avant même que Marvel ne réalise ce qui se passait, la gamine du 11 avait disparu.

Mais pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante à ses yeux à ce moment-là.

Si l'arène n'était plus, est-ce que ça voulait dire que les Jeux étaient terminés, qu'il avait gagné? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il restait encore beaucoup d'autres tributs. Mais en même temps, peut-être n'avait-t-il pas entendu les canons, et puis l'hymne n'était pas encore passée alors... Oui mais non. Tout s'était éteint _avant_ que la fille du 11, Rue, ne disparaisse. Et il était certain qu'elle était en vie.

Alors pourquoi ? Les juges avaient-ils décidé d'interrompre les Jeux ? Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il fallait qu'il retrouve les autres, Cato, Clove. Plutôt que de suivre la piste de la gamine, il se mit en route vers le lac et la corne d'abondance.

À peine avait-il entamé sa marche lorsqu'il entendit une voix au micro crier : "Arrêtez de vous battre! Arrêtez!"

* * *

 **Point de vue de Glenn**

Glenn perçut la rumeur familière des grognements et détourna rapidement sa tête des écrans. Son élan d'espoir pour les tributs lui avait presque fait oublier la situation misérable dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais il semblait que ce qui restait de ses collègues ait fini par le retrouver.

Les rôdeurs avaient dû en avoir marre de traîner dans les couloirs, son odeur avait dû les attirer. Il était heureusement séparé d'eux par une baie vitrée, mais celle-ci ne tiendrait pas éternellement une fois qu'ils auraient commencé à cogner dessus. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir de là, et vite.

Seulement il n'y avaient qu'une sortie et les rôdeurs la barraient. Cette salle de commande était dépourvue de tout type d'arme, et ce n'était pas avec un clavier qu'il allait leur défoncer le crâne. Il réfléchit un moment à ses options, mais n'en trouva aucune pouvant lui permettre de survivre.

Il savait que sa réflexion était vaine, et reporta son attention sur les tributs. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à les trouver en train de se battre.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Cato**

Cato ne savait pas pourquoi l'arène s'était éteinte, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de _la_ trouver. Il était sûr que c'était _elle,_ qui avait détruit leurs provisions. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi elle était toujours en vie, mais ça ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que tout était de la faute de Katniss Everdeen.

Il arpentait la forêt depuis un bon moment maintenant, et n'allait pas renoncer à sa proie pour rien. Il était presque arrivé au niveau de la marre qu'ils avaient repérée dans les rochers au bout de la rivière, et marcha encore quelques centaines de pas avant d'apercevoir un mouvement.

Il n'avait pas trouvé la fille, mais ça l'égalait presque. Le parfait moyen de se venger.

"Peeta", dit-il avant de charger.

* * *

Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les reviews sont très appréciées. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir. Chapitre 3!

* * *

 **Point de vue de Glenn**

Glenn avait beau lui crier d'arrêter de combattre, le garçon du 2 ne l'écoutait pas. Il tournait autour de son adversaire qui, blessé déjà à la jambe, ne tentait plus de fuir. Il semblait essayer de le raisonner, mais Cato ne paraissait que plus prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Et, sous les protestations de Glenn, c'est ce qu'il fit. Le garçon du 12 tenta d'esquiver son épée, mais Cato était plus rapide et le transperça de sa lame, la lui plantant en plein coeur.

Le garçon tomba à genoux et cracha un jet de sang. C'était trop tard, Glenn n'avait rien pu empêcher. Cato retira son épée et le garçon bascula en arrière, mort avant de toucher le sol.

"Écarte-toi de lui!" cria Glenn à Cato.

À l'écran, il vit le blond éclater d'un rire triomphal, puis poser son pied sur le corps de sa victime, ignorant ostensiblement le conseil. Pour faire bonne mesure, il cracha sur le cadavre, un sourire suffisant toujours affiché sur son visage de meurtrier, avant de s'en détourner.

Mais il était déjà trop tard.

* * *

 **Point de vue de Cato**

Cato jubilait. Non seulement il avait tué joli-coeur, mais en plus celui-ci s'était ridiculisé à le supplier. Comme s'il avait jamais eu la moindre chance de l'épargner. Il retira son épée, et observa son adversaire agoniser. Il lui tardait de voir la tête d'Everdeen lorsqu'il lui raconterai ça.

Après avoir humilié Peeta pour une dernière fois en crachant sur sa dépouille, il l'enjamba.

Mais soudain, il sentit deux mains froides l'agripper, et une douleur lancinante lui déchira le mollet. Il tomba en avant, mais réussi à se dégager. Lorsqu'il se retourna, toujours à terre, c'est le visage couvert de sang de Peeta qui l'observait, un morceau de chair pendant des lèvres et les yeux injectés de sang.

Cato rampa au loin et se releva au plus vite, suivi de près par la charogne. Il se retourna vers elle et lui infligea un coup d'épée, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de la ralentir.

Après plusieurs coups portés en vain, Cato s'enfuit en clopinant, renonçant, chaque pas sur sa jambe blessée plus douloureux que le précédant tandis que Peeta lui emboîtait le pas en grognant.

Sa seule chance de survie était d'atteindre les autres.

* * *

Une review? Une toute petite review? :)


End file.
